Unexpected
by Schizzar
Summary: Soren x Reyson fanfic. Weird pairing, I know. Side of Ilyana x Zihark. I might do requested pairings as well. AU and very OOC. I mean, would Reyson really fall for Soren? Warnings: Swearing and Limes and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Soren winced as he was slammed roughly against the metal locker. He still had a bruise on his back from his last ever so cheerful meeting with the cold and unfeeling lockers.

"Don't ever let me catch you looking at Ike again or I swear to god I'll rip your throat out," hissed the green haired teen, Boyd.

"Sorry," Soren gritted out from clenched teeth, gasping when he was released to slide to the ground.

"Damn straight you are. Now get out of my sight."

Soren groaned as he stood up. He hated it when Ike's 'friends' found him after school. But he couldn't help but gaze at the blue haired teen whenever he thought no one was looking. He was too beautiful and too out of reach.

"Soren. Stop letting them beat you up," said a voice as he emerged from the high school.

Soren turned to see his only friend, Ilyana, standing there. Her light purple hair was braided that day and she wore a simple white blouse and green skirt. Gentle eyes were filled with worry and Soren couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making her feel that way.

"If I fight back I'll get in trouble," Soren sighed as they began walking for Soren's house.

"So tell someone."

"Haven't we been over this?" Soren grumbled. "Just let it go."

"Are you ever going to tell Ike how you feel?" Ilyana wondered.

"And have him laugh at me? Yeah right," Soren snorted.

"Ike is a lot nicer than that. He wouldn't laugh and you know it," Ilyana argued. "You really should tell him."  
"No! So would you stop asking?" Soren nearly exploded. Nearly. Soren never shouted, only raised his voice a little bit.

"Sorry Soren I just really do think it'd be a good idea. You're going to feel really guilty if you don't and let this chance slip away," Ilyana told him.

"What chance? I don't have one against Mia. She's like the freaking Goddess to him," Soren growled as they walked into his house.

"Who's like the Goddess?" wondered a voice.

Soren and Ilyana glanced up to see Soren's half brother, Reyson, looking down at them. Despite the fact that they both had half the same genes they appeared to be polar opposites of each other.

Reyson had long blond hair that flowed down his back and nearly to the floor. Ilyana still didn't understand how it was always tangle free, no matter what he did to it. He was extremely thin as well and sickly pale on top of that. But he never showed how fail he truly was. Appearing weak was not acceptable in their household, at least according to their father.

"Mia," Soren replied to Reyson's previous question.

"Ike's girlfriend?" Reyson inquired as he followed them into the living room.

"Yep. And he's still to chicken to ask him out," Ilyana chirped as all three dropped onto the couch. "You say something to him."

"Not asking him out is a sign of weakness. So is getting beat up after school," Reyson said simply. "What if Dad knew?"

Soren's red eyes widened in surprise. "Are you threatening me?"  
"Goddess no!" Reyson cried. "I wouldn't tell Dad! But he's bound to find out at some point."

"Why do neither of you ever say God?" Ilyana wondered. "I've known you two forever and you've never told me."  
"Different religion," Reyson and Soren replied in unison. "Barely anyone practices it anymore," Reyson added.

"Does your dad approve?" Ilyana wondered.

"Don't know," Soren said.

"We've never told him," Reyson added for clarification.

Just then, the front door was thrown open and their dad stepped through. He had the same color hair as Reyson and the same pale skin but he was anything but frail. His eyes were light blue which was very different from Reyson's forest green and Soren's unnerving crimson.

"You're home," he stated. "Who's the girl?"

"Ilyana," Reyson sighed patiently. "She's here everyday."

Ilyana winced. Their dad never remembered her due to the fact that he always came home drunk.

"Well get her out of here," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Soren said quietly.

"I'll see you later I guess," Ilyana muttered, quickly grabbing her back and darting out the door.

Soren got to his feet, heading for his room when a hand curled in his black hair, jerking him back and then onto the floor. He didn't say anything when he was forced all the way down and kicked brutally in the side. It was an old bruise that was hit and Soren bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out. Crying was weakness and weakness would lead to more pain. There were several more hits and then his dad walked away, satisfied with his work.

"Get the mutt out of my sight," he ordered, sitting down beside Reyson on the couch.

"Yes, sir," Reyson mumbled sullenly, kneeling beside Soren.

Soren whimpered softly, not loud enough for their dad to hear but enough to make Reyson feel a bang of sorrow, when Reyson picked him up. Reyson carried him up the stairs as quick as he could without charring him, wanting to escape their dad as soon as possible. When he reached Soren's room, he gently laid Soren down on his bed.

Soren winced and then turned onto his stomach, face in the pillow away from Reyson. It wasn't anything new for either of them. Soren would never let Reyson see him cry. In the seven years that Soren had lived with them Soren had never let Reyson see him cry. So instead Reyson sat beside him sob wracked body and rubbed his back comfortingly.

It infuriated Reyson to no end that his father thought Soren was worth less than trash because his father was someone else. Suddenly, Soren's breath hitched, indicating Reyson had brushed across a bruise.

"That isn't from Dad," Reyson mumbled, gently rubbing his fingers over it again.

Soren shook his head into the pillow, still not looking at him. He wasn't done crying yet.

"Who did this Soren? Ike's friends?"

A nod. "But you can't do anything Reyson. Dad won't let you go to school."

_Yeah…because I'm too weak to walk around all day,_ Reyson thought. _But at least Soren is talking now._

"Even if he did, I couldn't do anything anyways," Reyson sighed. "Last time I punched Dad I shattered the bones in my knuckles."

Soren turned his head, looking at him with puffy red eyes, still leaking tears. Reyson reached forward and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Please don't do anything to get yourself hurt Reyson. I wouldn't be able to get through life with him if you died," Soren mumbled, curling his fingers around Reyson's hand.

It reminded Reyson of a small child, clinging to his mother for comfort. Reyson felt the nearly overwhelming urge to kiss his half brother's forehead but refrained from doing so. He knew that having feelings such as the ones he harbored were a sin, even in his Goddess's eyes. And he also knew if his father discovered it, he would be beat despite the fact that his father didn't hit him because he was so weak.

"Go to sleep Soren. Just rest a bit. I'll help you with your homework when you wake up, alright?" Reyson murmured.

"Okay," Soren whispered, pulling Reyson's arm towards him and hugging it. "Stay with me please."

Reyson sighed. "Fine. Come here."

Reyson laid down beside him and let Soren cuddle into his arm without saying anything. When his brother was finally asleep, he gently kissed his forehead. _I have gotten myself into such a mess,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! I always forget these! I do not own it. More OOCness. Sorry for grammar mess ups! This chapter is longer so yay! Updates will be very very slow now. Exams are next week!

Soren opened his eyes, wincing when he felt the dull aches of throbbing bruises

Soren opened his eyes, wincing when he felt the dull aches of throbbing bruises. "Reyson?"  
"I'm here. I went to get water," Reyson said quietly, stepping over him and holding a cool glass to his lips.

Soren drank greedily, surprised at how thirsty he was. When he was done, Reyson helped him out of his shirt and he stretched out on his stomach. It was routine by now. Reyson would inspect him to make sure nothing was too serious and then they would go and eat dinner.

"I wish you would let me tell someone," Reyson murmured as his fingers danced across the scatter bruises that littered Soren's pale skin.

"In a couple months you and I will be eighteen. We can move away and get an apartment," Soren said quietly, closing his eyes.

"In case you forgot, we have no money."

"In case you forgot, my mom was a millionaire," Soren countered. "I'll have access to her money when I'm eighteen."

It was true. Soren's mother had been a very rich woman by inheritance but had died of tuberculosis seven years ago. So now Soren lived with his father and wished he could die so he could escape his living hell.

"You look okay," Reyson stated.

Soren's eyes snapped open when gentle lips kissed the nape of his neck, so quick he almost missed it. Figuring it would only embarrass Reyson, he didn't comment on it. It actually felt sort of good…_Wait what am I thinking?_ Soren thought. _He's my half brother._

"Hey Soren?" asked a slightly shaking voice.

"Hm?"

"Uh…sorry about that I just…"

"Don't worry. I don't care. But…never mind."

"Please, just pretend it never happened."

"If you say so," Soren sighed as Reyson stepped away from him.

Soren tugged his shirt back on and blinked tiredly before stretching.

"What do you want for dinner?" Reyson asked awkwardly in an attempt to break the silence.

"I don't care," Soren answered. "Is Dad still here?"

"No. I don't know where he went," Reyson answered.

"Eh…whatever. I think I'll go for a walk actually. I'm not hungry."

"Can I come with you?" Reyson asked, sounding a little eager.

"Sure. I kinda want you to. I need to talk to someone," Soren mumbled.

Reyson nodded. Soren would always say he wanted to talk but he rarely ever did. He just didn't want to admit he merely wanted the comfort of someone else being there beside him. The two headed down the stairs and then out the door, silent. They began walking with no real destination, just walking in the comfort that they weren't alone.

"Reyson?"

"What is it?"

"Why aren't I good enough?"

Reyson blinked, startled by the question. "What do you mean? What do you think you aren't good enough for?"

"Dad. Ike. Everyone except you and Ilyana," Soren replied, looking at his feet instead of Reyson.

"Well…you have to know that the majority of our society frowns upon those who are gay. I personally don't think it's wrong but your school does," Reyson explained. "So Ike is probably just going with what everyone else says. Maybe if you told him, he'd give you a chance."  
Soren looked over at Reyson whose eyes were slightly out of focus now that he was done talking. "The air here is too polluted, isn't it?" Soren asked, realizing that they were walking near the edge of a factory. "That's why you feel dizzy."  
"I'll be fine," Reyson protested.

"Let's head for the park. The air is a little fresher," Soren murmured.

"Yeah…" Reyson trailed off, coming to a halt. The polluted air was choking his lungs and making his head spin, preventing him from walking any further. To him, it was as if the black smoke being pumped out of the factory was a curtain, slowly dropping and cutting off his supply of air.

"Lean on me," Soren ordered. "That way you won't fall over."

Reyson shook his head, instantly regretting it due to the way it made his head spin more. "I'll be fine."

"If you insist," Soren sighed, looking to the left.

The park was still two blocks away to their left. Their pace grew slower and slower as they walked towards the park and Soren grew worried. _I wish Dad would take him in and get him checked out. Then again…we don't have the money. _

When they reached the park, Soren forced Reyson to sit down on one of the benches. Reyson closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air that seemed to radiate from the trees around him. Soren sat down next to him, glancing around the park. It was beautiful, as were most parks, and it was peacefully quiet. Reyson had always loved nature, Soren knew, but it was rare for him to get out and be near it.

Without thinking, Reyson reached out and wrapped his hand around Soren's. Soren stared at their hands for several heartbeats, unsure of how he felt about it. Reyson's hand was abnormally cool and soft. Then again, Reyson had never done a single bit of work in his life because it always proved to be too trying on his body.

"Reyson?"

"Huh?"

"Do you…love me…like that?"

Reyson hesitated, tensing up and unconsciously squeezing Soren's hand. It was obvious Soren knew how he felt now due to all of his slip ups. _Took him long enough though. It's been seven years,_ he thought.

"Yes. But I won't force anything on you," Reyson whispered. "Only this."

This was holding his hand, which Reyson indicated by gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Soren's hand. Soren didn't say anything at first, unsure of what _to_ say. "Um…I love Ike…though…"

A tiny smile graced Reyson's lips. "I know. I don't mind if my feelings are unrequited."

Soren didn't say anything else after that, but let Reyson hold his hand anyways. He knew how it felt to be completely rejected and didn't want his half brother to feel anything similar to that feeling. The feeling that was like a knife twisting in your heart as you were left all alone while the others walked away.

"Hey, it's the fag!" jeered a voice.

Soren flinched and Reyson's eyes flashed open, anger swimming in their depths. A teen with long red hair stood before them. The hair was contained in a loose ponytail and his features were sharp and defined. He carried himself as if he thought he were on top of the world. _Which he totally thinks he is,_ Soren added as an afterthought.

"Shinon, leave me alone," Soren muttered.

"Whose this, your boyfriend?" Shinon sneered.

"Even if he was it isn't any of your business," Soren countered.

"Boyd told me you were looking at Ike again," Shinon said, stepping closer.

Reyson's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I recommend you go away."

"And why do you say that?" Shinon scoffed.

Reyson turned to Soren, leaning towards his ear. "If he tries anything, I give you permission to do what you want to protect yourself."

Soren's eyes widened. It was on of the secrets he and Reyson had kept for six long years. It had happened when they were eleven. Their dad had hit Reyson for the first time, his drunken mind mixing Soren and Reyson up. Reyson had ended up with two shattered ribs. His bones were brittle, due to a lack of calcium was Soren's guess, and were nearly splintered into millions of bits. The secret thought, was something his mother had forced him to be taught, just in case she died of tuberculosis. She had wanted him to be able to fend for himself, not matter the situation he was put in. So she hired a knife master, teaching the small six year old for four years, stealing away his childhood forever with the harsh life of a fighter.

When Reyson had been hit, Soren had lost it and raked his knife across his father's cheek. The knife was always in his pocket after his mother died. It was from her great grandmother and had been passed down through the women, making Soren the first male to ever grasp the hilt made of bone. The knife its self was made of strong steel and there wasn't a single chip on it.

After the incident, when Reyson had returned from the hospital, Reyson had made him swear to never use his knife unless he gave him permission. He was worried that Soren would use it whenever he felt threatened and didn't want his half brother to be charged with crimes at a young age. True to his promise, Soren never did, no matter how much he was beaten.

"Whispering your last words you freaking fags?" Shinon hisses. "Because I swear I'll beat you up until you can't breath."

Soren stood up, standing in front of Shinon. "You won't lay a hand on us. Either of us. Just because I chose to love someone else does not mean you can beat up my friends. Would you hurt Ilyana?"

Shinon frowned. "No. She's Zihark's friend."

"Well how do you think Ilyana would feel if I told her that you beat up my brother for no reason? You've never even talked to him so why would you hurt him?" Soren growled.

"That's just gross. Going out with your brother," Shinon said disgustedly.

"We aren't going out so get that through your god damn skull," Soren hissed, his hand fingering the cool hilt of his knife, deep within his jacket pocket.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't hurt you now does it?" Shinon smirked.

"Touch me and I swear you'll leave this park missing an eye," Soren whispered darkly.

Shinon raised a single fine red eyebrow. "Really? Prove it."

Soren yanked the knife out of his pocket and displayed it to Shinon. "I spent a good amount of my life learning different ways to kill people with this. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Shinon backed away, startled. "No. I won't touch you again, I promise! Just stay away!"

Soren shoved the knife back in his pocket and sat back down beside Reyson. "There. I took care of him without actually hurting him. That way we're both happy."

"We should head back," Reyson mumbled. "If Dad comes home and realizes that I'm gone-"

"He'll throw a fit because his good son might've gotten hurt and it would be all his bastard son's fault," Soren finished bluntly.

"You aren't his bastard son. It's his fault he had a one night stand, not yours," Reyson sighed. "You should get that through _your_ head."

"It's hard to convince myself of that when he says that everyday Reyson," Soren told him as he stood up, helping Reyson stand as well.

"If he is home, I'll tell him it was my fault," Reyson said. "I don't want you to get hurt again today."

"He won't believe you."

"I'll try anyways."

Soren was surprised at Reyson's determination but merely shrugged it off. Once again, the two began walking, though this time towards their house. They took a different route to avoid the factory and prevent Reyson from nearly passing out again. They reached their house quicker than they left. Both were nervous that their father would be there before them which would result in bad things.

Their house was surprisingly big despite the fact that they were completely poor now. The house had been paid off already, which was good seeing as how they would have no way to pay the bills now that almost all of the money was spent on beer.

"Thank god, he's not back yet," Reyson said as they climbed the front porch steps and walked inside.

"Yeah really. Are you still feeling okay?" Soren wondered.

Reyson nodded. "I'm fine. It's just walking by that factory makes it really hard to breath."

"I'm still not hungry so just fix your self something," Soren said, changing the subject. "I'll be in my room."  
"Okay."

"And don't-"

"Don't come in unless you say I can," Reyson finished, smiling gently. "I know Soren, I know."

Soren turned and headed up the stairs, slamming his door shut upon entering his room. He drew his knife again and sat down on his bed, rolling up his sleeves and staring intensely at his wrists. They were marred with old cuts and scars, creating an intricate pattern of lines and marks.

It was like a ritual by now. Get beat, rest, go for a walk, and then this. The liberating feel of pain that would be emitted from the cold harsh knife as it spilled his blood on the floor. He deserved the pain, he knew he did. That's what he was told so that's what he believed.

_I don't mind if my feelings are unrequited._

Reyson's words echoed in his head and Soren set the knife down beside him. _How can I even think that I deserve this pain? When someone cares about me so much? So much they don't care if their feelings aren't returned. _

_**You fool. He's lying. No one could possibly care for you! You're disgusting, the result of a one night stand! How could anyone like someone like that?**_

_But he-_

_**You deserve the pain. So take it.**_

Soren sighed. _You're right. I know I deserve the pain. I was just wishing that there were a way that I could convince myself that I don't._

_**There isn't so stop making excuses!**_

Soren picked the blade back up, bringing it to rest at his wrist. He gripped it tightly and then slashed once, hard and fast. Pain shot up his arm, there and gone. The blood pooled from the cut and spilled down his wrist, converging on the back of his wrist and falling in soft _plips_ to the ground. Soren didn't say anything, even as the red stained his ugly brown carpet. He was thankful the carpet was the color it was. It meant when the blood dried, it wouldn't be seen. His head fell forward, black hair creating a curtain around him and his bleeding wrist. That's when the true pain set in.

It began throbbing painfully with the beat of his heart, the blood clotting and drying on his wrist. A whimper like sigh fell from his lips and he brought the sleeve of his jacket down over the cut, wincing as the rough fabric rubbed over the sensitive skin. _You deserve it,_ he reminded himself.

"Soren, dinner's ready!" called Reyson's voice.

Soren let out a shuddering sigh and got to his feet. _I'm sorry Reyson. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay Soren?" Reyson asked as he shoved a forkful of macaroni into his mouth.

Soren nodded, pushing his food around on his plate. "Just tired."

"If you say so. You know you can tell me anything, right, Soren?" Reyson questioned.

"Yeah, I know. I just…don't wanna talk," Soren muttered.

Silence reigned over the rest of the meal and Reyson watched Soren worriedly. He barely touched his food, only eating a bite every few minutes. _Is something wrong with him…more than usual anyways?_ Reyson thought. Soren's voice surprised him, shattering the silence.

"Reyson…did you mean what you said?" Soren suddenly asked. "Do you…love me?"

"Yeah…I meant it…" Reyson mumbled awkwardly. "Why?"

"No reason. I just…needed to know," Soren replied, taking another bite. "Can I listen to you play the piano again?"

Reyson was startled. Soren hadn't requested that in two years. He only asked when he had nightmares the night before or was distressed and needed a way to calm down.

"I…sure," Reyson said, puzzled by the request. "Any specific reason?"

"Just want to hear you play," Soren answered, turning around and rummaging through the cupboards. He finally revealed what he was looking for, a plastic container. He dumped the macaroni in it and stuck it in the fridge.

"Reyson?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Can we just talk?" Soren questioned, turning to him.

Reyson nodded, startled by the abrupt request. "Yes. But Soren. Let's be honest. You say you want to talk and then you never do."

"I…I really need to talk now. Please," Soren said in a shuddering voice, stepping closer to Reyson.

_**What are you doing? Trying to get comfort from someone who is only giving it to you out of pity? **_

_I…_

"Soren? Are you okay?" Reyson asked softly, noticing how Soren suddenly grew still, biting his lip and staring at the ground, expression completely blank.

"Reyson…am I disgusting?"

Reyson was shocked. "What? No! Why would you ask something like that? Of course you aren't! Did someone say you were?"

"No…" Soren mumbled. "I just-"

Reyson grabbed his elbow and forced him into the living room, making him sit down on the couch. "You think you are. I know you do. But you aren't. So stop thinking it."

"You're saying that out of pity," Soren muttered, his words echoing those of his thoughts.

"No I'm not. Why do you think that?" Reyson demanded, seizing Soren's freshly wounded wrist, making the black haired boy flinch. Reyson's eyes widened with realization. He seized the edge of the jacket and shoved it up, displaying the fresh wound, which began bleeding again due to the rough treatment it had just been dealt. "Soren!"

"Reyson…please don't lecture me right now. Let me talk," Soren interrupted.

"Fine. Talk."

"You…you can't possibly care for me, Reyson. And if you do, it's only out of pity. I'm disgusting. I'm filthy and dirty and I'm only soiling your pureness by being close to you. There is no way you could ever care for me. That's what these are for," Soren whispered, quickly, furiously.

"Shut up Soren. I do not. And I know you're only saying what Dad tells you. I recognize the words," Reyson told him steadily. "It isn't hard to believe you are cared for despite what you think you are. I don't think I'm horrible just because I'm in love with my own flesh and blood!"

"You could never be horrible. You're whole and pure, no matter what you do," Soren murmured darkly.

"What can I do to prove I care Soren? Tell me so I can do it. I don't want you to do these things to yourself."

"But I deserve the pain."

"No you don't so stop saying that you do before I do something drastic," Reyson ordered.

"Like what?"

"Like punch you."

"You'd only hurt yourself."

"Exactly."

Soren stared at him. _Maybe he does care. He's willing to do that for me…maybe he does._

_**Shut up. He's bluffing. He wants to use you.**_

"I…" Soren started.

Reyson grabbed his good wrist, forcing them to look one another in the eyes. "I would do anything for you. I love you Soren. I know you love Ike. I also know you are totally going to kill me for this. But I don't care."

Reyson leaned forward, gently molding his lips over Soren's, eye closed. Soren stared at him, wide eyed. The pressure on his lips was hardly anything and it was obvious Reyson wasn't going to do anything to deepen it. They stayed joined for several heartbeats at their lips, neither moving.

Finally, Reyson drew back, eyes opening. "I care for you Soren. So whoever is telling you I don't, don't listen anymore."

Soren jolted away from him and ran up the steps, shocked by what had just happened and too afraid to face it. Reyson didn't say anything as he did this. He had been expecting that reaction but he knew it meant that he had proven to Soren he cared. Slowly, he got to his feet and made his way up the stairs almost silently. He opened his door, which was right across from Soren's, and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind him. _I hope you can save yourself Soren because I've done all I can._


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up! Everyone say thank you to my wonderful beta, Mistress of the Keyblade. She rocks! Once again, I do not own it. But if I did, there would be lots of yaoi in it and Naesala and Nasir would date. (I'm a sucker for weird pairings.) Review please!  
**

_**He's using you.**_

_What could he possibly be using me for?_

_**He hates you. He's going to make you trust him, then hurt himself and frame you.**_

_You don't know that! You're just a voice in my head! You're just trying to make me fall and not want to live!_

_**Shows what you know. I'm only here to help you. I don't want you to get hurt because someone is using you. **_

_But I thought I deserved the pain._

_**Physical pain you idiot! Not this!**_

_You're lying! _

_**No I'm not. Remember, I know what you truly need and he's not going to help you at all. Trust me.**_

_How can I trust you when you've done nothing but torment me!_

_**Torment? I'm trying to save you!**_

_No you aren't! You hate me! Just like all the others!_

_**Including him! He hates you and wants to use you for his own deeds.**_

_No he doesn't. He loves me. He said he does. He said he doesn't care if his feelings are unrequited or that I care for Ike! He said he wouldn't force anything on me!_

_**Then what was that kiss?**_

_He was trying to help me get away from you!_

_**He was trying to get you away from the one who can help you so he can break you.**_

_No…no he wasn't. Reyson wouldn't do something like that. He's too pure. _

_**Lying to yourself doesn't help in the long run. Just listen to me.**_

_No! I won't listen to you! _

"I won't!"

Reyson wrenched his door open, certain he had just heard someone shout. Just to be sure, he opened Soren's door, tentatively so he wouldn't disturb him. On his floor lay the knife, its edge red with dull blood. Soren was huddled on his bed, curled up on himself and clutching at his head.

"Soren? You okay?"

"Reyson. You really do care for me."

It wasn't a question this time. It was a statement. Reyson rolled his eyes even though Soren couldn't see him. "That's what I've been trying to say for the past few hours."

"Then I won't listen anymore. Only you."

Reyson was puzzled at his words. "What are you talking about?"

Soren turned to look at him and smiled, really smiled for the first time in a long time. "Nothing Reyson. Thank you."

"Um…no problem?" Reyson muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"If you say so."

"I'm going to tell him," Soren stated.

Ilyana stared at him, purple eyes wide. "You are? Really? Today? Like…now?"

"Yes, today. No, not now. I'm not afraid."

Ilyana smiled sweetly. "Where'd this confidence boost come from?" she asked.

"I had a long talk with Reyson," Soren replied.

"Good. I'm glad someone can talk some sense into you," Ilyana said with a grin.

"Whose Reyson?" inquired a voice from behind her.

Ilyana grew red as a tomato and turned to look at Zihark. His dark grey hair was in perfect, straightened strands around his face, and his eyes held a lazy sort of boredom in them.

"My half brother," Soren answered for Ilyana, who was currently unable to speak due to the fact that she was staring at Zihark.

"Oh, the one Shinon was accusing you of going out with," Zihark stated. "He came over to my house after that. Said you threatened him?"

"He was going to hit Reyson. Reyson is fragile," Soren answered awkwardly, feeling weird spilling almost all of his secrets the teen to whom he had, until just recently, never spoken.

"Fragile?" Zihark mused, raising an eyebrow.

"He has a calcium problem," Ilyana squeaked, finally finding her voice. "And possibly something else."

"You haven't taken him to the doctor?" Zihark asked.

"No. We don't have the money," Soren muttered.

"No insurance either huh? Sucks."

"Yeah…well, we'll see you in class," Ilyana called as another classmate shouted Zihark's name.

"Yeah, see you."

As Zihark walked away, Ilyana turned to Soren. "So when are you going to tell him?" she asked excitedly.

"Today."

"Be more specific," Ilyana said as they walked to first hour.

"A time I can get him alone," Soren sighed, sitting down in his desk.

Ilyana sat down across from him. "I'll ask Zihark to help you if you want."

"You mean if you manage to open your mouth and talk," Soren teased, smirking when Ilyana blushed.

"I do talk to him. It's just hard sometimes," Ilyana said with a pout.

"Because he's _so_ sexy," Soren joked.

"Soren!" Ilyana cried. "Don't say that! People will talk…about me."

"About what?" Zihark asked, sliding into a seat beside Ilyana.

Ilyana flushed again. "Nothing! But I uh…have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well…" Ilyana started. "You know about Soren's sexuality, right?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't? No offense Soren. I don't mind," Zihark said quickly.

Soren nodded. "Whatever. Just listen to Ilyana."

"Soren has a crush on Ike. But he can't talk to him because Ike's friends are always making him stay away," Ilyana continued.

"So you want me to talk to Ike, get him alone, so Soren can talk to him?" Zihark asked.

"Yeah," Ilyana mumbled.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Soren said quietly.

"Whatever. It's not that big of a deal."

"Does Ike know?" Ilyana asked.

Zihark tilted his head to the side. "Know what?"

"That his friends beat me daily," Soren answered bitterly.

"I…I didn't know that!" Zihark hissed. "Who?"

"Boyd and Shinon," Soren whispered. "But I shouldn't tell you this. If you say something to them, I'll seem weak."

"In a case like this, being weak shouldn't matter," Zihark told him darkly. "I'll talk to Ike later. You tell him the rest."

"Thank you, Zihark," Ilyana said.

"No problem, babe."

Ilyana flushed…again…


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! It's the fifth chapter. As always, thank you to my wonderful beta. Your advice helps! And thank you my awesome reviewers! I love you all. I do not own fire emblem. If I did, we'd get to see what the black knight looks like

FEFEFEFEFE

Soren did the dial on his locker for the fifth time, angry that it wouldn't open. _Stupid school lockers. They never open right._ After several more times it opened and Soren sighed in relief. _Finally!_

"Soren, right?" asked a voice from behind him.

Soren froze as he set his binder in his locker. _It's Ike…dear goddess…it's Ike,_ Soren thought.

_**He's going to hate you.**_

_Shut up!_

"Um…hi," Soren said quietly.

Ike…was standing in front of him, looking like the goddess in the form of a human boy. His blue hair was windswept, as if he had just been running; and his eyes were bright and cheerful, the way they always seemed to be.

"Zihark said you wanted to talk to me. Which is weird because we've only talked a few times," Ike said, pondering his own words.

"I…to be honest I…like you," Soren said, nearly in a whisper.

Ike didn't say anything. Staring. Just staring. Soren's heart was in his throat as he waited for Ike's response. His breathing seemed to have stopped as he chewed his lip, nervousness nearly overwhelming all of his other senses.

_**See? He hates you. Because you're filthy.**_

"Well Soren. I don't know. Maybe we should get to know each other first," Ike told him. "I have nothing against gays. I'm bi, so if I did I'd be a hypocrite."

Soren gaped at him. "Do your friends know?"

"Of course not. If they did, I wouldn't be friends with them," Ike said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That wouldn't make them friends," Soren muttered.

"True," Ike agreed, considering again what he had said. "But I've known them all my life so I can't just admit a secret that would make them hate me."

"I can't really hang out with you though. They would uh…hurt me," Soren mumbled quietly.

Ike frowned. "Hurt you? What are you talking about?"

Soren looked away. "Um…nothing."

"Soren…do they beat you up or something?"

_**Don't seem weak. Say no.**_

**"**N-no. O-of course not," Soren stuttered.

Ike caught Soren's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Soren to look him in the eyes. "Where? Where did they hurt you?"

Soren didn't answer, at first anyways. "My stomach and back." The words were weak, forced.

Ike released him and Soren stumbled away, not finding the strength to look at him. He was weak. Too weak in Ike's eyes.

_**You weakling. You pathetic excuse of a human!**_

_I'm sorry. I know I'm weak. You don't need to tell me. _

"You aren't weak," Ike's voice suddenly said.

Soren could see Ike standing in front of him. The tips of his shoes were within his line of vision.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Soren whispered.

"Yeah. Why do you say you're weak?" Ike asked.

"I told you. Because I'm weak and can't handle it alone."

Ike gently grabbed his waist and pulled him forward. "Don't be afraid to ask for help." He hugged him then, leaving Soren completely stunned.

"Why are you hugging me?" Soren asked, fidgeting in his grasp.

"You seem like you need it," Ike replied, resting his chin on Soren's head.

Soren didn't reply at first. Instead he rested his head tentatively on Ike's chest, realizing that he did _need _the hug. He also realized that Ike smelled _really_ good. Like…the perfect mix of Axe and Tag. _Never thought I'd find this smell so good,_ Soren thought. It was a comforting smell.

"Feeling better?" Ike asked, his hands still at Soren's waist.

"Yeah, thanks. I probably left a really bad first impression, didn't I?"

Ike laughed. "No, you didn't. You were open and I liked that."

Soren backed away, blushing. "Really?"

"It's nice when someone trusts me. It makes it so I know I can trust them. So…do you have to go now or can we hang out?" Ike asked.

Soren considered this. _Dad will be home soon…what would he say if he saw Ike?_

_**He'd think you're pathetic for having to seek love in another male.**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**You know I'm right.**_

"You can't. It wouldn't be a good idea," Soren said quietly.

"Would you like to come to mine then?"

"I…I don't know if I can," Soren mumbled, uncomfortable with how close they were to talking about his home life.

"How about I give you my number and you can call me," Ike suggested, pulling out a pen and rolling the sleeve of Soren's black jacket up.

He froze upon seeing the marks, some red and more pronounced, others faded scars. Soren hung his head, unable to look Ike in the eyes. _He's finding out all of my secrets so fast._

"What's this?" Ike asked softly.

Soren wrenched himself away. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Soren. Shut up," Ike ordered. "Tell me why."

"That sentence didn't make any sense," Soren said as Ike stepped forward again.

"Just tell me why you think you're weak."

Gently hands grasped his hips, but once again, Soren backed away. "I never should've told you. You're going to pry and then you'll feel as if I'm horrible. And-"

"Soren! Never mind. Don't tell me until you're ready," Ike sighed.

"Ike…" Soren looked up at him, his eyes filled with a beaten and tortured look. "Thank you."

Ike held Soren's arm between his hands lightly and scribbled his number down. "Call me later."

"I…will…"

Ike gently hugged him once more before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm going ahead and posting this without my beta editing it so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Updates will speed up when I get the chance. I do not own Fire Emblem. **

_**Weak.**_

_Shut up._

_**Pathetic.**_

___Shut up._

_**You aren't even human**__._

"Shut up!" Soren hissed, flopping down on his bed.

Reyson stood outside his door, his hand frozen in the air. He was about to knock on the door when Soren had hissed angrily, allowing Reyson to hear the mumbled curse after it.

"Soren? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Reyson opened the door tentatively to see Soren sprawled on his bed, head in his arms. He sat down beside him without a word, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Did you tell Ike? You said this morning that you were going to," Reyson said quietly.

"I did. He's bi," Soren mumbled into his arms.

"That's great. So why are you upset?" Reyson asked, feeling a pang of jealously of Ike. _My feelings don't count here,_ he thought. _I have to be supportive for Soren._

"He wants to get to know me. But he can't come over because of Dad and I'm afraid that if I go there Dad will get mad. He also saw these."

At the last sentence Soren sat up and displayed his mutilated wrists. Reyson lightly grasped one in his hand and brought it to his lips. Unable to help himself, he gently placed kisses on everyone of the cuts, not paying attention to Soren's widened eyes. Soren's skin was smoother than anything else, besides the small bumps and cuts. It was cold too, nearly freezing in Reyson's opinion.

"Reyson…what are you doing?" Soren asked softly.

"Kissing your wrists," Reyson murmured against his skin, his silver blond hair brushing against Soren's arm.

"But…why?"

"I couldn't help it. When I saw how your wrists were covered in cuts…I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry." Reyson pulled back. "That was out of line."

"It's fine. I just didn't…yeah…"

"So what did Ike think?"  
"He's mad at me for this. He's going to talk to his friends about beating me up," Soren said softly. "I'm so weak. I couldn't handle it myself."

"You are such an idiot sometimes," Reyson sighed, gently hugging his half brother. "Just because Dad says you're weak, doesn't mean you are."

Soren leaned into the embrace without thinking. He trusted Reyson so much more than anyone else, even Ilyana. He knew that no matter what happened Reyson would always be there to lean on and spill his heart too, even if Reyson didn't agree with him. And it was beginning to seem like he needed him more and more often.

"It's not just Dad that thinks that. I do too," Soren said.

"But why? Why do you feel weak?"

"It's just…I can't do anything to get myself out of the situations I'm in and it's like I'm always the one who isn't strong enough," Soren whispered, cuddling deeper into Reyson's grip without realizing it.

"You're so much stronger than you realize Soren. I really admire you for that," Reyson told him quietly. "I wish I could be like you sometimes. I want to protect you from Dad but all I ever end up doing is watching you get hurt."

"I don't want you to throw yourself into the line of fire. Anything but that," Soren whispered fiercely.

"I would be able to handle myself."

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right. I'm the weak one here," Reyson said, lightly rubbing his thumb up and down Soren's wrist.

Soren stared down at Reyson's thumb, thinking. "I…I'm feeling very confused."

"Why?"  
"You and Ike…I don't know who I really love anymore," Soren said quietly.

"I'm afraid that's something I cannot help you with," Reyson sighed. "You know where I stand."

Soren turned to face Reyson head on, gaze down. "Can I kiss you?"

Reyson didn't say anything. Instead he tilted Soren's face up, gently kissing his mouth. Soren let his eyes slip close and lightly grasped at Reyson's waist, slowly pressing closer. Reyson drew away, nuzzling Soren's neck with his nose and then kissing it softly.

"You know I love you," Reyson stated. "I know you don't know how you feel. But asking me to kiss you is pushing your luck. Next time, I might not be able to hold myself back."

Soren shivered at Reyson's low voice, unsure of what to say.

"This is forbidden," he finally managed.

"To everyone but our Goddess," Reyson added.

"She tells us to seek love where we can find it," Soren finished. "Please…don't make any further advancements until I decide."

"I promise," Reyson vowed. "I should probably leave then."

"No…I don't want to be alone," Soren whimpered.

"Call Ike. You're trying my self control and I don't want anything to happen," Reyson said, climbing off the bed.

"Okay," Soren stuttered. "Reyson?"  
"Hm?"

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

"I love you too much to become frustrated with you. You have complete control over me," Reyson told him. "I hope you realize that."

"I do. And thank you."

"No problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Yay

**Yay! A longer chapter for you guys! Warnings: Abuse, swearing, and limes. Enjoy! **

Soren stared at his ceiling, gingerly probing his side, wincing as he did so. The fresh bruise was tender, more so than the past ones. _I think he broke something,_ he thought. He rolled off of his bed, standing quietly and padding over to his door. The television could be heard from downstairs, alerting him that his dad was still home and it wasn't safe to come out. Sighing, he slid against the door, cradling his head in his hands. How could he call Ike now? His dad was settled in for good and there was no way he'd show himself after a beating.

"Soren?" asked a near silent voice.

"Yeah, Rey?"

"You still need to call Ike," Reyson said, turning the door knob and opening the door slightly, pushing Soren forward. "Take it."

Soren grinned as Reyson handed him the phone. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The door clicked shut and Soren glanced down at his arm, punching the number there into the phone. It rang three times before Ike answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Soren."

"So you actually called." He sounded surprised.

"Are you disappointed," Soren asked worriedly.

"No! So…can we hang out?"

"I'm not allowed to leave the house," Soren answered sullenly.

"So tell me where you live. I'll sneak in," Ike suggested.

"O-okay."

"Nervous about me being in your house?" Soren could practically hear Ike grinning.

"A little bit," Soren admitted.

"Don't be. Now tell me where you live and where your room is. I'll climb in through your window."

Soren raised an eyebrow at what Ike said. _Only Ike would do something like that,_ he thought. So he told him what Ike wanted to know before hanging up and tossing the phone on the bed. He flopped down beside it.

_**When your dad walks in, your cover will be blown. He'll know you're a fag.**_

_Just shut up for two seconds!_

_**Is that all you have to say? Pathetic.**_

_I am not pathetic. I know I'm not. Reyson says-_

_**Reyson's just as bad as you, so what he says justifies nothing!**_

___Reyson is not as bad as me! Reyson is whole and pure!_

_**Only because you endure the pain for him. **_

Soren closed his eyes, drawing his knife. It was cool, familiar, his way of atoning for his sins. He ran a single finger down the edge of the blade, slicing the skin, but only barely. The blood beaded from the cut and slid down his finger into the palm of his hand before continuing the journey down his wrist.

The sound of the window sliding open next to him startled him out of his trance-like state.

"What…the fuck?" were the first words out of Ike's mouth.

He sat down and took the knife from Soren, setting it on the windowsill and then shutting the window. Soren didn't look at him, once again finding himself overwhelmed with shame.

"I…I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You are such an idiot," Ike sighed. "Why?"

Ike pulled Soren into a sitting position. Soren gasped in pain when Ike's hand brushed over his new injury and Ike pulled away, surprised at the sudden tears coming from Soren's eyes. He hunched over as if trying to protect himself.

"Soren? Are you okay?" Ike asked worriedly, being sure to stay quiet. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here and didn't want to alert anyone that he was.

"No," Soren whimpered.

"What is it? What happened?" Ike asked quietly as Soren slowly uncurled.

"My rib…I think it's broken…or at least bruised," Soren managed to gasp out as pain thudded to the beat of his heart.

"From what?" Ike demanded.

"Dad," Soren whispered. "But I'm not supposed to tell you."

"I repeat. What…the fuck?"

"Ike…we only just met and you already know all of this. You probably don't know what to think of all this," Soren said, a strained sort of hysteria in his voice.

Ike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're right. I don't know what to think. But I'm willing to help you. We could tell some-"

"No!" Soren stared straight at him, eyes widened in fear. "Absolutely not. I don't want him to go to jail."

"Why not?" Ike asked, bewildered.

"My mom fell in love with him for some reason…well enough to sleep with him. Despite what he does, I don't think he deserves jail," Soren tried to explain, not wanting to tell Ike that he thought he deserved the beatings.

"Lust and love are two very different things, Soren. But where is your mom now?"

"She died of tuberculosis. Reyson's mom died in a car accident. That's why I live here," Soren explained quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ike apologized, gently pulling Soren back into a sitting position, carefully avoiding his injured rib.

_He's so broken…and so beautiful at the same time. I could easily grow to love him,_ Ike thought.

Soren cuddled against him, staying curled tight in a ball. Ike let him, knowing how shattered it would make him feel if he moved away. After several minutes of silence, Ike spoke up.

"What are you going to do about your rib?"

"Let it heal," Soren replied.

"And if it heals wrong?" Ike questioned.

"Then Reyson will think of something," Soren answered. _As in break it and let it heal again. _"There was a time when Reyson had to go to the hospital though."

"He hits Reyson?"

"He was drunk. He thought Reyson was me. Reyson has a calcium problem and his bones are extremely fragile. Two of his ribs nearly shattered and the hospital had to completely remove them," Soren explained softly. "It was the first night I ever hurt my dad."

"Have you since then?" Ike asked.

"No."

"Will I ever meet Reyson?"

"If you want to, you can right now," Soren told him, getting to his feet.

"That'd be nice."

Soren picked up his knife, quickly putting it back in his pocket, sighing when he felt its familiar weight. Ike stared at him quizzically.

"I feel exposed without it. Unprotected I guess," Soren tried to explain. "I'll be right back."

Slowly, he crept towards his door, trying not to alert his dad that he was moving. He quietly opened the door, darting across the hall and knocking almost silently on Reyson's door. Reyson opened it, surprise to see Soren there.

"Ike is here," Soren hissed, glancing at the stairs nervously. "He wants to meet you."

"Me?" Reyson glanced at the stairs as well. Their dad hadn't heard anything yet.

"Yeah. Come on."

Reyson stepped into the hall and swiftly, they made their way into Soren's room. Reyson turned after shutting the door and examined Ike. He obviously worked out. His muscles were hard but he still managed to look thin and lanky despite it. His blue hair was a mess and his eyes were sincere, convincing Reyson that he wasn't just fooling Soren.

"Hi," Reyson said awkwardly. "I'm Soren's half brother."

Ike smiled warmly and Reyson relaxed slightly. "I'm Ike."

"So I've heard," Reyson replied, arms folded.

"Don't sound so guarded Reyson. He's not messing with me, I promise," Soren said quietly.

"Don't vouch for me Soren. Allow me to win him over myself," Ike urged.

"I was just-"

"Trying to help?" Reyson guessed.

"Yeah," Soren mumbled.

"Don't worry," Ike told him.

"Allow me to cut right to the chase," Reyson started. "What are your intentions with Soren?"

"Reyson! I'm not a girl!" Soren hissed.

Both of the others ignored him.

"I'm merely getting to know him for now. I admit that's kind of hard when he's in love with me, but I really only want to get to know him for now," Ike promised.

"And the ones who beat up Soren. What of them?" Reyson asked.

"I'll tell them I'm bi and if they can't accept it, oh well. And I won't let them lay a finger on Soren," Ike answered.

"Sounds good. I will allow you to get to know Soren."

Soren rolled his eyes. "Thank you Reyson, for that pointless questioning."

"I'm just trying to protect you," Reyson said.

"If anyone needs protecting, it's you, Reyson," Soren countered.

"I do not!" Reyson protested even though he knew it was true.

"Well Soren…I really don't want to run the risk of getting caught. I should probably go," Ike told him. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah…you'll talk to the others?"

Ike nodded as he pried open the window. He gave a grin and then darted through, closing it behind him.

"Well…he's certainly hot," Reyson stated.

"Back off, he's mine," Soren shot back, sitting down on his bed.

"He's too perky for my tastes," Reyson said, sitting down next to him. "Besides-"

"You're in love with me," Soren finished.

"Yeah…is this awkward for you?" Reyson asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. But don't worry. It's fine."

Reyson gently hugged Soren, making him tense slightly before relaxing. "Is this okay?"

"I guess. I don't mind that much."

"Good."

Reyson closed his eyes, resting his head comfortably on Soren's shoulder. Soren didn't say anything. He merely sat there, thinking. _Ike knows almost every about me…except the whole my brother is in love with me thing…I don't see myself telling him that anytime soon._

"You're thinking too hard again," Reyson suddenly stated.

"Why do you say that?" Soren asked.

"You're chewing your bottom lip," Reyson said, glancing up at him. "You always do that when you think too hard."

"Really? I never noticed," Soren mumbled.

"It's cute."

Soren blushed, wondering why the compliments he was getting from Reyson were making him do so. Maybe he loved Reyson too?

"Reyson…?"

"What is it?"

"Can I lie down?"

"Can I lie down next to you?"

"Yes."

"Then sure," Reyson replied.

He released Soren and let him lie down on the bed before stretching out beside him, throwing an arm lazily over his waist. Absentmindedly, he played with the hem of Soren's shirt while using his other hand to twirl Soren's hair around his finger.

"Enjoying yourself?" Soren snickered.

"All too much," Reyson answered seriously, brushing Soren's hair away from his neck. Without thinking, he kissed the skin there.

Soren tensed immediately, almost as if an electric shock had coursed through him. Reyson's hand left his shirt and gripped his waist tightly to prevent him from moving away and he found that strangely, he didn't want to. Reyson continued to massage Soren's neck with his lips, being careful not to leave a mark.

_He tastes good,_ Reyson thought, lightly licking the skin. He drew away though when little gasps started escaping Soren's lips.

"Soren?"

Soren turned towards him. "What are you doing to me Rey?" he asked in a broken tone.

"Does it feel good?" Reyson asked.

"Yes."

"Then it isn't bad. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Reyson leaned into Soren and then kissed his lips again. It was slow, tender and neither tried to deepen it for fear of breaking some forbidden spell. Reyson's eyes flew open when Soren's hand slipped down to gently rub against his leg, fingers dancing over it deftly.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Soren admitted quietly as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Neither do I," Reyson said. "But I like it."

"So do I," Soren agreed.

Then, surprising Reyson, he turned so that he had Reyson beneath him before sealing their lips together in a firm kiss. Reyson twirled his hands into Soren's hair, licking at the seam of his lips in a question of entrance. Soren let him, hesitantly and Reyson slowly plundered his mouth, not wanting to force Soren into anything he didn't want. Eventually, Soren responded and Reyson backed off, letting Soren once again take the lead. Without really thinking, Reyson slipped his hands into Soren's shirt. And that's when it went down hill.

Soren yanked himself away from him, curling up on the edge of the bed in a fetal position. Reyson sighed and sat up, gently helping Soren sit up.

"Sorry," Soren apologized.

"I know you get nervous when people touch you. It's my fault," Reyson said quietly, fixing Soren's hair. "But…did you like it?"  
"Yes. But Reyson?" Soren asked.

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Reyson laughed lightly. "I'm learning as I go."

Soren rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be skilled at everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Reyson answered.

"Well…Reyson…I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm really tired."

"Whatever. Good night Soren. I love you."

Soren didn't reply but Reyson wasn't expecting one so it didn't matter.

**So what do you guys think? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah. This is really short. Sorry for such a long wait and barely anything as a reward. But at least it's something! I do not own Fire Emblem. I wish I did though. Oh, and I really do love Shinon and Boyd to pieces but…I needed an antagonist and they seemed to fit the role. Don't hate me. **

For the first time in what felt like forever, Soren woke up happy. He didn't know if it was because Ike had visited him or because of what Reyson had done the night before. The only draw back was the throbbing pain in his rib. When he saw Reyson that morning, neither commented on the night before and Reyson merely bid him good bye.

Soren's good mood was crushed when he reached school. Shinon and Boyd were waiting at his locker and to be completely honest, they looked _angry._ More so than ever before.

"So you turned Ike gay, huh?" Shinon demanded.

"No…he's been gay," Soren mumbled.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy. I am going to beat your ass so hard," Boyd growled, grabbing the front of Soren's shirt and slamming him against the locker.

"Boyd! Shinon! What are you doing?" Ike growled, seizing the back of Boyd's neck and jerking him back, forcing him to release Soren. He tossed Boyd to the hard ground and glared at Shinon.

"Ike, you were just joking, weren't you?" Boyd asked, scrambling to his feet. "You aren't really gay are you?"

"Nope. I'm bi. Get your terms right," Ike drawled, picking Soren up off the ground and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You're sick man. I'm telling your parents," Boyd growled, standing over by Shinon, both looking a little shocked.

"They already know. And if you want to wreck my life about it go ahead. But, I'm dating Soren now," Ike told them sternly.

_Really? So it's a yes? Without getting to know me? Well,_ Soren thought. _He kinda got to know me all at once didn't he?_

"I don't even know you anymore," Shinon grumbled, stalking away from them with Boyd right behind him.

"So um…it's a yes?"

Ike glanced down at him, grinning. "Yep." And without another word he spun Soren around and firmly kissed him.

It wasn't what Soren had been expecting. To be honest, he was hoping that his kiss with Ike would be electrifying and shock every fiber of his being. But instead, it was just…a kiss. Simply a kiss. He felt no fiery passion, no love. Just light pressure on his lips.

Ike grinned when he pulled away. "Don't be so stunned."

"So does this mean you…um…" Soren looked away from him, blushing. "Love me?"

Ike frowned. "Soren. I believe love is a strong word and-"

"It's too early to know," Soren finished, easily guessing his words.

"Yeah…you're the clingy type aren't you?" Ike teased.

Soren just blushed, nodding. "I can't help it. I just don't want to be alone when I don't have to be."

"Understandable. Look, I have class. So I'll see you after school?"

"Um…sure," Soren said with a nod.

Ike grinned and gently kissed him again before walking away down the hall.

They had a new group at lunch that day. Instead of just the lonely pair of Soren and Ilyana both Ike and Zihark joined them.

"Hey babe," Zihark greeted as he slid onto the bench next to Ilyana.

Soren laughed inwardly as Ilyana's face flushed bright red at Zihark's new nickname for her. _He totally likes her. Ilyana is blind._

"Hey," Ike said, sitting down next to him. "How's it going?"

Soren shrugged. "Good I suppose."

"No more Shinon or Boyd screwing around with you?" he asked.

"They haven't come near me," Soren answered.

"Well good. Don't you eat?" Ike asked, noticing that Soren didn't have a single morsel of food in front of him.

"Don't have the money," Soren replied with a shrug.

Ike sighed and handed him a bag of chips that had come with value meal. "Eat food, you twig."

Soren rolled his eyes and opened the bag of chips, digging in immediately.

"So Ilyana," Zihark started as Soren and Ike continued talking. "How long have you and Soren been friends?"

"Since we were in third grade," Ilyana answered quietly, still feeling weird having her long time crush speaking to her.

"Hm. Really?" Zihark mused.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious. So…what do you do in your free time?" he asked, neatly stealing a chip from the bag she had just opened.

"Um…write poetry and play video games," Ilyana replied.

"You're a game nerd?" Zihark asked, surprised.

Ilyana blushed again. "Yeah…is it really that surprising?"

"Oh yeah. Just like the fact that you have a bottomless pit for a stomach is surprising," Zihark joked, laughing at how the blush deepened even further.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows you eat a lot and you get woozy when you don't. You passed out in math a week ago," Zihark reminded her.

"Oh yeah…I didn't mean to scare everyone like that. It really isn't serious or anything. I just lose energy really fast," she mumbled.

Lunch continued without incidence but Soren couldn't help but want to see Reyson instead of Ike. He felt conflicted about the entire manner. Just last night, Reyson had been so understanding and they had kissed and…Goddess…it had felt so good. But now that Ike was his boyfriend he didn't feel happy…in fact…he felt sad. Sad that he would no longer be able to hug Reyson and not feel bad about it.

_I've got to fix this. Somehow._


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! This chapter is longer. Lots of limeness in this chapter. As in making out. As in if you don't like guys making out with each other don't read it!! Enjoy. I do not own Fire Emblem.**

"Reyson…I need to talk to you," Soren mumbled.

He had just walked in the door and Reyson frowned when he heard the tone. "What's wrong?"

Soren didn't respond, instead heading up for his room, a silent request for Reyson to follow him, which of course he did. Soren dropped his bag on the floor and then flopped onto his bed. Reyson sat down next to him, brushing Soren's hair out of his eyes and lying down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ike and I are dating."

"Um…I'm failing to see how this is a bad thing," Reyson said, his frown deepening.

"He kissed me…and I didn't like it," Soren muttered, not having the courage to look at him. "I like your kisses better…"

"Oh…well…" Reyson trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Kiss me again."

Reyson stared at him, startled by the request. "Soren…I don't think that's a good idea. I mean…you'd be betraying Ike."

"But…I need to know…if what I feel for him is really real," Soren murmured, glancing up at him through half lidded eyes. His gaze was filled with confusion and sadness and Reyson longed, deeply so, to be able to erase both emotions from Soren's mind completely.

He leaned forward, brushing their noses together gently before softly pressing their lips against each other. Soren didn't do anything in response, letting Reyson take full control of the kiss, even as he deepened it and slowly made Soren lie on his back as he climbed on top of him. The first response he got was when Soren slid his hand up Reyson's chest and up around his neck, lightly fisting a handful of blond hair in his hand.

"Soren…you…taste so sweet…I just love you…so much," Reyson whispered softly, staring down into Soren's red eyes as his hair created a curtain around them, blocking out everything else.

"I…love you…too," Soren whispered back.

"Really?" Reyson mused, surprised by Soren's sudden declaration.

"I think so…" Soren mumbled, glancing away from him as a blush took over his face.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Soren. Look at me."

Soren looked up at Reyson again, finding himself lost in the emerald pools of his eyes that made him want so badly just to remain forever trapped in that moment. His eyes slipped close however, when Reyson leaned down to fully press their lips together. This kiss remained just as chaste as ever and Soren found he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm sorry…that you'll have to break up with Ike," Reyson murmured softly, nuzzling his neck.

"I feel bad…he gave up his friends for me," Soren whispered. "Am I a bad person?"

"No. Just confused," Reyson told him. "Now get some rest, alright? I'm going to go make dinner."

"Thanks Rey."

"No problem."

The next day, Ike greeted Soren with a hug only to have Soren pull away, looking at his feet and wringing his hands together nervously.

"Ike I...I can't do this...I thought I was in love with you but really...there's someone else...that I just...can't leave alone and I've always loved him...but in a different way than I do now. But I feel so bad just leaving-"

"Um Soren...calm down," Ike said, laughing gently. "I get it. You're in love with your brother."

Soren glanced up at him, stunned beyond belief. "You...knew?"

"Uh...anyone could see it when they looked at you together...To be honest, I felt kinda bad for taking that away from you," Ike answered, scratching the back of his head. "I was a little worried of ruining your relationship with each other."

"Oh...I see...so we're cool?" Soren asked, blushing.

"Yeah. We're fine."

"Aren't you mad that I made you ditch your friends?" Soren mumbled.

"No. They were idiots anyways and this was bound to happen at some point. I don't blame you at all," Ike told him. "So don't worry."

"Okay...I feel so much better now," Soren sighed.

"I'm glad. I'd still like to become friends with you though. You seem like a really cool person and I'm always here if you need to talk to someone and...no more cutting...please?" Ike asked, a slight hint of begging in his voice.

"I...it's...an addiction Ike...I can't," Soren muttered. "Sorry."

"Nothing I can say will change that, will it? Alright then." Ike gave him a hug, taking Soren by surprise, before he leaned back and gently kissed his cheek. "See you at lunch."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding Ike. It means a lot to me," Soren admitted.

"No problem."

Ike gave him a small wave before walking off down the hall. Soren turned around and fiddled with his locker combo, opening it up and quickly taking out the things he needed for class.

"So where's your new boyfriend?" Ilyana asked, sliding up next to him.

"We broke up," Soren told her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"Let me be more specific. I broke up with him," Soren said, turning to face her as he shut his locker.

"You...why?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm in love with someone else as it turns out," Soren admitted.

"Who?" she asked.

"Er...Reyson," Soren answered in a small voice.

"Oh..." She was stunned, obviously, by this sudden information thrust upon her. "So not only do you like guys...but you're in love with your half brother...your dad must hate you."

"My dad doesn't even know," Soren told her. "You know that."

"So uh...what did Ike think of this?" she asked as they walked for first hour.

"He doesn't mind. He said he could tell. But enough of me. How is your relationship with Zihark?" Soren asked.

"Um...crap. We talk...a little bit. And that's it. It's so...frustrating!" she cried, although not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Well...I have no advice for you. I don't know how you could possible get Zihark to like you since I don't know him. So I'll go with the very cliché advice of, be yourself," Soren said, grinning at her.

"Thanks Soren. Big help," she teased.

"I try."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. A happy chapter. Sort of. But it's shorter and for that I apologize!! The next chapter will be out soon though!! I promise! I do not own Fire Emblem. **

In all honesty, it was one of the best days he had had in a long time. Everything was perfect. Shinon and Boyd had apparently given up on bullying both Ike and Soren seeing as how well...Ike was Ike. Of course, Soren wasn't allowed to have a completely good day. His dad was home when he arrived, which Soren found weird.

"Um...hi Dad...you're home early," Soren said, trying to sound friendly.

"Shut up, you," he ordered gruffly, snatching a beer out of the refrigerator. "Where the hell were you all day?"

"At school..." Soren answered, slowly edging his way towards the stair case.

"Where you think you're going?" his dad slurred, motioning him to come closer.

Soren winced slightly and did so, coming within two feet of him. "Do you need me for something?"

"Of course not, sonuvabitch," he growled, suddenly seizing the back of his head and wrenching him back by his hair. He moved to slap him across the face but then he stopped. Or was...forced to stop.

"Rey..." Soren breathed.

Reyson was gripping his dad's wrist with both of his hands. "Dad...this has to stop."

"Reyson...get outta here. This is between your bastard of a brother and I," he said.

"I care about Soren...and what you do to him...hurts me too," Reyson said quietly, looking up into the eyes of his father.

"Reyson..." Soren whispered.

Their father yanked himself out of Reyson's grip before turning away. "Both of you get out of my sight right now."

Reyson gently grabbed Soren's wrist and tugged him quickly up the stairs, leading him into his own room and shutting the door. Soren slowly walked over to Reyson's bed and sat down, staring down at his hands.

"Reyson...he could've hurt you," he said softly.

"I don't care. I want to protect you," Reyson murmured, pushing Soren back onto the bed.

Soren stared up at him, surprised when Reyson straddled his hips and leaned down to capture his lips. He had never thought Reyson would be so forward in a relationship but now here he was, pinned beneath him and being completely dominated in everyway.

He didn't protest at all when Reyson's hands ducked beneath his shirt, roaming over his skin and memorizing every inch of skin that he touched. A muffled gasp escaped past his lips when Reyson's mouth found his pulse point, sucking at it gently before nipping it once and moving lower on his neck.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you," Reyson whispered. "For so long...I've dreamed of doing this."

Soren groaned when Reyson's hips dipped against his and began to let his own hands roam, gently tugging at Reyson's hair when something felt especially good. It was weird, how well they knew each other. Reyson knew how much Soren could take and refused to go any further, the thought of taking off any of Soren's clothing never crossing his mind. He would go as slow as Soren needed.

"Reyson..." Soren gasped breathlessly, arching into his hands. "You...really know what you're doing.

"I'm just winging it Soren."

"You're too damn good at everything."

Reyson responded by dipping his hips in again, drawing a low moan from Soren. It was one of the first times Soren had ever felt any sort of pleasure and it was zipping through every inch of his body and leaving him craving for more. Before long, he was gasping into their heated kisses and slipping his own hands up Reyson's shirt.

"See, you know what you're doing too," Reyson murmured. "But let's stop for now. Don't want Dad walking in on us."

"I don't want to," Soren said quietly, surprised to find that he didn't. "You taste too good."

Reyson pulled all the way away, slowly getting off of him and laying down beside him instead. "You do too. Learn some self control."

"I'm not as good as you. Self control isn't something I possess," Soren mumbled, smiling lightly.

Reyson nuzzled his neck, lightly kissing it. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**It's short but it's here. This story is almost finished. A lot shorter than I thought it would be. Ah well. I do not own Fire Emblem.**

The next morning, Soren left for school feeling fantastic. Ilyana noticed it immediately.

"So, are you together with Reyson now?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes…yes I am," Soren told her brightly.

"I'm glad! And guess what?" she suddenly gushed, smiling from ear to ear and hopping in place.

"Hm?" Soren asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Zihark asked me out!" she squealed.

"And you said no, didn't you?" Soren joked.

"No! But finally Soren, you and I have had some luck this year! Isn't it great?" she asked, leaning back against the row of lockers and beaming at him happily.

"It is. It really is."

The day passed with out incidence, until lunch that is. The principal entered the cafeteria, spotting Soren quickly and beckoning him over with quick motions of his hand. Puzzled, Soren got to his feet and headed towards him.

"Soren…I have something I need to ask you. Does your father beat you?"

And just like that, Soren's world crashed down around him.

Soren stood at the edge of the hospital bed, lightly moving Reyson's hair away from his bruised face. He was in a coma, as he had discovered upon arriving. His father had grown angry from what had happened the night before and had decided to teach Reyson his place…and now…

"Rey…please wake up," Soren whispered, tears splotching on the white covers.

"Soren…I need to talk to you about the foster home you will be staying at," a quiet voice said from the door.

Soren turned to face the green haired man, eyes haunted. The man gave him a reassuring smile as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So…where will I be staying?" Soren asked.

"Well…there's a lovely couple who said they would be willing to take you in until you're eighteen. All you have to do is agree," the man told him. "I'm Oscar by the way."

"Hn…I agree. Just as long as I am allowed to remain at the school I am attending now.

"Of course. Now, if you would come with me, we can stop at your home and you may pick up your things. Then we can go to their house and introduce you all," Oscar told him, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, trying to gauge Soren's reaction.

"Fine."

Soren leaned down and gently kissed Reyson's forehead before following after Oscar.

The couple he was to stay with was nice. The woman was short and had bushy brown hair with warm brown eyes and a happy smile, almost as if she were trying to make everyone else smile too. The man was tall though. He stood at least six feet with a very down to earth attitude and plain brown hair and blue eyes. Nothing about him really stood out.

"Um…well…I'll be going I suppose," Oscar said awkwardly, handing Soren one of his bags.

Soren didn't reply even as Oscar left the house.

"You're room is upstairs, the first door on the left," the woman told him, trying to make him feel welcome.

"Hn…" Soren replied, brushing past them both before tromping up the stairs and quickly entering his room.

He tossed his bag on the floor and flopped on the bed, drawing his knife from his pocket as he did so. In two quick motions, he had an X covering his entire left wrist, red blood seeping out of the wounds faster and faster. But Soren didn't feel the pain. No, he didn't feel anything at all.

The next day came and passed and Soren never said a word. It was almost as if he was on autopilot, only answering his teachers if he was called on and sometimes not even then. Nothing Ike, Ilyana, or Zihark could do or say would shake him out of his silence. And then something unexpected happened.

Shinon slapped him. In the middle of lunch, Shinon walked over to their table and whipped his hand across Soren's face, glaring at him and not even sparing Ike a second glance.

"You're an idiot, just so you know," Shinon hissed. "Everyone is worried sick about you and I'm getting annoyed with how selfish you're being. If I didn't like you before, I hate you now. So stop being such a self centered idiot and do something."

And that was it. Shinon walked away and didn't acknowledge Soren's presence for the rest of the day. It was weird. It was as if that's what he had been waiting for, deep down, all along. Someone to tell him to get his act together and do something about it instead of just sulking and pouting.

But there was another problem. What _was_ there to do about it? Be as happy as he could be, he guessed. He was walking home when he realized that there was something else he could do.


	12. Chapter 12

**To say in the least, I am thoroughly disappointed in this story because I know I could do better. But this is the last chapter. At some point I will probably rewrite this and put a lemon in it but for now, you'll have to do with this. Enjoy. I do not own Fire Emblem.**

Everyday Soren visited the hospital as soon as school was out and did all of his homework, all the while talking to Reyson. People had told him that when someone's in a coma sometimes they can hear you. He didn't know if it was true or not, but he prayed that it was because then maybe Reyson would return to him if he knew how much Soren longed to see his green eyes blinking at him again

The rest of the school year passed in this manner and the student body noticed a change in Soren by the end of the year. He was more talkative, almost as if he had come to terms with the fact that everything that was happening wasn't going to change and the only way he could help himself was by changing his attitude.

It was hard. He wasn't used to talking so much. It wasn't something he usually did. And finally, the fateful day arrived. Reyson woke.

Soren jolted up from his seat the second he heard a moan coming from Reyson's bed. He stared when Reyson shifted and blearily opened his eyes, turning to look at Soren.

"Rey…" he breathed, slowly walking forwards. "This isn't a dream, right? You're really awake, right?"

"I think so…but where am I?" he rasped, voice rough from disuse.

"The hospital…you've been in a coma for almost half a year," Soren told him, kneeling beside him.

"I'm so sorry Soren…I shouldn't have freaked you out so bad," Reyson sighed.

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for! You stood up for yourself and that's all there is to it! If anything, I should apologize for putting you in such a position!" Soren cried.

"Still as crazy as ever, aren't you?" Reyson mused softly.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

At that, Soren swept him into a huge hug, practically squeezing the life out of Reyson as he did so. Reyson smiled gently when he felt hot warm tears splotching on his neck and slowly rubbed Soren's back.

"I'm here now Soren. I won't leave you," he murmured.

"You better not. I don't know how I've been living without you," Soren told him, pulling away to wipe away his tears.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for…but…what happened to Dad?" Reyson asked, moving over in the bed to make room for Soren.

Soren made himself comfortable, cuddling into his side before speaking. "Waiting for his trial. I've been living with a foster family."

"Dad…he's going to jail isn't he?" Reyson whispered.

"Yeah…there's no way he'd get out of it. I don't know if I should be happy or sad," Soren murmured, lightly running his hands up and down Reyson's side.

"Happy, of course. We never have to deal with him again," Reyson said.

"But he's…family," Soren muttered.

"Families don't put each other in hospitals," Reyson told him gravely. "And I think it would be a good idea for you to alert the nurses that I'm awake."

"Oh yes. Of course!"

()()()

"Rehab sucks," Reyson growled as he attempted to balance on the styrofoam board in the middle of the physical therapy room.

It was a month later so school was out and every day Reyson was at physical therapy for two hours while Soren watched on, waiting to take him back home. Reyson had quickly applied for the community college once he woke up, getting in easily despite the fact that he had never gone to high school. He was too smart to turn down. Soren had enrolled in the same college, unsure of what he was going to do.

"It's okay Reyson," came the soothing voice of Kara, the physical therapist. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. You need to strengthen all of your muscles."

She was working on another patient on the other side of the room, hooking the person up to a set of weights before fixing short blond hair and walking over towards Reyson. Reyson towered over her easily seeing as how she barely scraped five feet.

"I'm going to fall off this and die," Reyson stated as he wobbled.

He started to fall and Kara made the mistake to try and stop him by grabbing his shoulders. Reyson's reaction was violent, leaping away from her as fear sprang into his eyes. Soren was by his side in seconds, wrapping his arms securely around his brother. Kara was alarmed that she had evoked such an emotion from the boy.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Just don't touch him," Soren said, gently stroking Reyson's hair to calm him down. "I think it would be best if we come back tomorrow."

"Um…yes…I'll see you two tomorrow."

As they left, Soren glanced at Reyson. "You okay now?"

"I hate being so skittish," Reyson hissed. "I just…every time someone tries to touch me I freak out and I see Dad's face."

"I know the feeling, trust me. It's fine," Soren assured him.

"Thanks Soren…I'm not surprised that I don't see Dad when you touch me though. You're the only one keeping me sane with all that's going on," Reyson sighed, glancing over at Soren.

"Hey. That's what I'm here for," Soren told him.

They arrived back at their apartment. Once Soren had turned eighteen he had inherited the money from his mom, renting a small apartment for them to sure, being careful not to use so much money that he couldn't pay for their college tuition and food. In the small parking lot they had for the cars of those who lived in the apartments was where they kept the used car they had bought as an easier mode for transportation. But usually, the two preferred to walk. It gave them more time to talk.

"I'm glad you're here," Soren said as they walked into their apartment. "Still alive and all."

Reyson's arms circled around his middle and he nipped at Soren's ear. "Right here." Reyson then proceeded to kiss and nip at Soren's neck. "I love you."

Soren turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I think I might just love you more."

As Reyson continued to ravish his neck, right there in the middle of their living room, a single thought entered Soren's head. _I was always so focused on Ike's love I never once expected I would find all the love I ever needed from my brother. It was completely and totally unexpected. _


End file.
